


04 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh Doctor knows his maths. And timeframes aren't matching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Eleventh Doctor (Smith)  
> ERROR-This was a missed chapter, and has replaced what is now 05 December. Sorry for the confusion.  
> Warning: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.

The Eleventh Doctor had been ticking timeframes off inside his head. Something didn’t match up properly.

“Hold on, Tyler,” he said. She glanced over at him, surprised. “Oh, Tyler-Noble, whatever.” She grinned at him. “You said sixteen years between you and your next eldest sister?”

“Yeah, Charley,” she replied.

“Rose Tyler was in her mid-twenties when she and my metacrisis were left on the beach—”

“So you did abandon them!” she crowed. “Dad always said, ‘No,’ and Mum always said, ‘Yes,’ and I always wondered.” She hugged herself and did a little shuffling dance. “Now I know!” she enthused. "I'm gonna get 20 quid from Ric!"

“—the point being, how could Rose Tyler have seven children before she hit human menopause, with sixteen years between the youngest two?” he frowned. “Your numbers don’t add up.”

The smile fell from her face. “Oh, yeah, you didn’t know,” she said, glancing at his Tenth self and chewing her lower lip for a moment. She sighed.

“It was Bad Wolf.”


End file.
